


暗戀桃花源

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 非連載 想到才寫的同設定短篇集 哥line大三角 性描寫都是炮友raseo大致上是1→3←2 含微乎其微的36設定
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 13





	1. 颱風眼

「走了？」  
「嗯，等一下還有事。」  
金英助幫著李抒澔把沒拉好的衣襬整平，順手勾上脖子坐起身來想吻他，唇到嘴邊被李抒澔躲開了，「哥，你這動作有兩種可能，一是再做一次的邀約，但我說了我還有事，所以拒絕；第二是你單純想跟我接吻，這我也拒絕，我可以接受上床的時候當作調情，但其他時候，我想哥也知道我們不是那樣的關係，沒事接吻有點噁心。」  
金英助不以為然的坐回去，聳聳肩，「真冷漠啊。」  
「我等等去付房費，哥不要待太久，或著自己加錢續。」  
「我繼續待在這裡能幹嘛呢？」  
「誰知道，再找別人來一發？——如果剛剛真的是想再來一發的意思的話，那正好。」  
金英助失笑，「除了你，我還能找誰呢？」  
李抒澔套上鞋子踢了踢地板完整地穿上，「怎麼會找不到，哥很帥氣啊。我走啦。」  
旅館房門關上自動上鎖的聲音在空蕩的房間裡特別響。金英助搔搔頭，打算先去洗個澡，然後睡一下，之後再看能怎麼打發時間。  
淋浴間被李抒澔使用過了整個濕淋淋的，金英助轉個念頭，去給浴缸放水，既然沒有要趕時間那他也不是非得要站著洗澡。跟李抒澔做愛挺耗費精神的，有鍛鍊的人仗著體力好更喜歡挑釁，或者說那是李抒澔自身的個性，總之金英助平常的好性子總會被磨光耐性，溫柔這種東西是不需要留給他的——李抒澔自己也這麼說。  
按摩浴缸的氣泡鼓噪著碰撞，配著溫熱的洗澡水渾身的肌肉得以放鬆，甚至有點昏昏欲睡，睡著了可不好辦，感冒就太麻煩了，金英助勉強撐起半個身子滑手機打發時間。金建學發了訊息過來。

－哥，去健身嗎？  
－建學啊……你難道只會約人去健身嗎？  
－約哥的話，還能去哪裡？  
－哪裡都比健身房強……

金英助真的差點沒暈倒在浴缸裡，被按摩過的身體又隱隱痠痛起來，跟金建學瞎扯了幾句，用盡全力以簡訊表達自己的疲累，但很顯然的這份邀約的主軸是健身，不是約金英助，他不去的話，金建學還是會去健身，所以最後還是答應下來。  
愛情使人瘋狂，即使前一晚自己因為滾床單而渾身腰痠背痛，甚至滾床單的對象還是自己的情敵，金英助還是要掙脫開舒服的按摩浴缸，擦乾身體穿好衣服，去見自己喜歡的人——還是去的健身房。  
／  
第一次上床的時候，李抒澔是這樣說的：  
「哥，我和你上床不代表我喜歡你；同樣的，我喜歡建學，但我應該無論如何都不會跟他上床。」  
那個「應該」很輕巧地帶過，即使是醉後還打了一砲，李抒澔的心思還是縝密，字裡行間都懂得幫自己留後路。  
金英助覺得很有趣，情和慾可以分開這點他是完全贊成的，而他和李抒澔有些微妙的不同在於，如果金建學願意跟他上床，那他當然不會拒絕，但他看不到那個可能性，所以很可憐地跟同樣可憐的李抒澔抱團取暖。雖然清醒的他當然不會這樣做，只是因為酒精誤事，不過誤了一次，之後好像也就沒那麼難接受了。  
應該說是沒再清醒過來。  
／  
無念無想地收拾完自己，去到健身房卻看到前幾個小時還在跟自己纏綿的人已經在那裏了，看起來比自己要神清氣爽多了。原來說有事是這個事。金英助投以不言而喻的微笑，對方也沒有閃躲，一副沒什麼好驚訝的樣子。  
看見來人金建學沒特別招呼，而金英助也只是對他微笑一下便也挑了自己習慣的器材，減輕了重量做個形式而已，金建學看見了不免念他幾句又偷懶，他軟下語氣有點撒嬌地推拉，一來一往間李抒澔再加入話題，最後再變成李抒澔和金建學打鬧的情況——他們三人的相處模式一概是這樣。  
老實說金英助是很享受這樣平和的關係的，但愛情一旦滋生便會讓整段關係腐化，就像他是因為金建學的純粹而對他產生不純粹的感情，再後來他和李抒澔又讓這段關係加速崩解。  
到頭來安然無恙的，竟是處在暴風中心的金建學。

健身完後應該是要一起吃個午餐，結果沖完澡金建學的電話很不巧地響起。訝異、欣喜、幸福、盼望——短短接起電話的時間金英助在金建學身上看到了這些情緒的流動，緣由不用解釋他也明瞭了。  
「哥你們自己去吃吧。認識的弟弟找我，先走了。」  
一個早上的汗水被這樣簡單的交代過去，金英助只是默默地點頭，而李抒澔也稱職地扮演瞎鬧的角色，最後也還是沒從金建學嘴裡得到更多訊息。  
「知道了能做什麼呢？」李抒澔說。他更慘，處心積慮的邀約多了一個人摻和，最後對象還被拐走了，現在只留下肌肉痠痛，滿目瘡痍啊！  
誰何嘗不是呢。李抒澔是沒興趣和金英助共進午餐了，不過提出晚上喝酒的邀請，金英助難得地拒絕了，今天實在過於疲憊，李抒澔也不強求，沉默在只有兩人的空間發酵，彼此對看了一眼又錯開，像是一面檢視倦容和狼狽的鏡子，誰都不忍再看。  
他們都對金建學的幸福莫可奈何。  



	2. 遺落夢

有時候金英助覺得閉上眼睛再睜開就會被陽光刺目。  
保健室的窗簾被他打開，所以穿越樹葉縫隙的光就會細細斜斜地滲進來；床與床之間的簾子卻隔出一方角落，李抒澔也平躺在他隔壁的床，有一句沒一句說話，多半是李抒澔開口。  
關係不算太好但也沒有相惡如仇，只是喜歡同一個人。下課鐘聲響起，李抒澔爬起來確定保健室老師不在後便往窗外運動場的方向大喊金建學的名字。  
過沒幾分鐘金英助睜開眼就會看到兩雙眼睛盯著他看。  
當然免不了數落一頓，但少時金英助有體弱這塊免死金牌（即使他真的是翹課），李抒澔便是百分之百的翹課了，機關槍一樣的媽媽式嘮叨洗劫他的吊兒郎當，最後虛弱地無賴抵抗：「真的肚子痛，啊，對，是吃完早餐之後！我早餐哪裡買的來著……」  
「那你下回自己買吧。」  
「誒——不是……」  
沒完沒了。金英助翹課的目的達到了，接下來還是打算乖乖上課的，爬下床順口提醒了一句還得把體育器材收好，才暫時中止了幼稚園似的爭吵。  
「抒澔哥會幫我吧。」  
「我？為什麼？」  
「我來幫你吧。」  
「哥不是不舒服嗎？」  
槍口轉向了。說謊是不對的，一個答案導向的路只能繼續走下去，是要繼續說謊還是坦承，還是更多的謊——  
金英助每每回到教室後往窗戶外的樓下看，都覺得還是李抒澔深諳說謊此道。

高二那年金建學開始健身，先拉了金英助但被他以會長不高為由拒絕了，但顯然金建學和李抒澔不在意這件事，後者以一個半推半就的姿態被金建學抓著加入了，於是兩個人的身高就從此停在高中那個時候。  
後來金英助覺得可能他們都向青春期貸款抵押並換取了什麼，例如金英助得到身高，李抒澔得到腹肌，兩個人則缺失彼此擁有，或者一起不曾擁有；金建學問他有什麼，金英助說一身肌肉和……  
「簡單的腦袋。」李抒澔接話。  
兩個人又追趕起來，但金英助覺得這倒也不是損人，不如說挺好，簡單無知幸福快樂，他多想要。  
高中的健身器材並不完備，有冷氣已經算是十分高級，空蕩蕩的訓練室金英助坐在健身單車上戴著耳機看美劇，些微的喘氣聲從縫隙鑽進來，並不能十分專心，空氣裡都是汗水的味道，不怎麼讓人喜歡，但總比一個人的無味好得太多。肥皂喜劇裡頭也不乏油光水亮的肌肉，古銅肌膚是裡頭女人從眼裡嘴裡傾漏出的慾望，戲劇台詞簡潔有力，多看幾集總是會有點洗腦，金英助抬頭看向鍛鍊小有成就的金建學，滿腦子迴盪著自動翻譯成英文的句子：get fucked or fuck it. 但總歸還是有點不一樣，比如歐美演員或許是上了釉的可塑陶土，金建學的胸肌則彷彿像是可以掐出沒壓乾水分的嫩豆腐。  
「哥的眼神，超級下流。」李抒澔在耳邊就著運動完的喘息用氣音說。  
金英助勾勾嘴唇，不予反駁。  
後來金建學高三，而他們兩個去了同一所大學，大學的健身器材更好了一點，但高三生的飲食光是應付讀書就已經不夠了，只維持基礎訓練的金建學肌肉削減下來，變得精瘦，露骨的慾望被強行包了回去，其實還是有愛，但眷戀那份少年感好像更為病態。高三畢業舞會金建學約了第一個女孩子當舞伴之後金英助和李抒澔開始上床，用他餘留下來的腹肌感懷，李抒澔猜到之後罵了聲，然後附在他耳邊，喘音交雜像是那時候調侃的語氣：  
「哥知道這些腹肌怎麼練出來的嗎？」接著惡意地咬了下紅得出血的耳朵，「我每做一下仰臥起坐，都想著起身就是在拉鐵餅的建學，肌肉紋理和汗濕的春光明媚。」  
金英助沒說話，將李抒澔翻了身用力操進去，白皙的臀肉從指縫漏出來，像是當年沒抓著的胸肌。


	3. 溫柔鄉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暮色之後街上點起路燈，接著有更多燈紅酒綠，廣告燈牌霓虹光影，夜並不完全黑；可是等待日出之前只有路燈是留到最後的，只是在一片漆黑中顯得太冷太蒼白。

誠實地說，金英助對待李抒澔和其他任何人都沒有不一樣。一樣好說話、一樣溫柔、一樣慷慨……至於床上的那點粗暴也只是因為——李抒澔比較懂得在無法控制的情況下惹金英助生氣。

與往常一樣喝了一點酒，然而很明顯金英助在找他喝酒之前就已經帶有怨氣，只是什麼都沒說出來。並不是因為同李抒澔有隔閡、或是上床不談心事等等限制，金英助本來就不是會輕易找人訴苦的性格，如果去打聽的話，更多會收到他善於傾聽的令人稱頌的評論。  
但是很多人都是如此，在接近之前圖他這點良善，拉近距離之後又嫌棄他不願說出口了，明明之前要求的沒有這些。金英助交過幾個女朋友，幾乎全部都以「他總是什麼都不講」將金英助打包退貨，而每回李抒澔知道後也只是沒有一點良心的笑他活該。  
活該沒錯，可憐也沒錯。

李抒澔飲料喝得慢，通常也沒有人跟他急在一時，只是今天金英助喝得太快了，他只好停下來攔住他，免得自己要帶一具屍體開房曬人乾。  
「慢、慢……」  
衣衫被急不可耐地丟了一地，金英助一點調情的話都沒說，平常嫌棄噁心，現在卻也沒有讓李抒澔順心多少，他討厭和已經醉了的人上床，聽不懂人話。金英助帶點舌頭舔拭地吻他，滑至胸口由下而上地看他，像狗又像狼，尖牙藏在討好的舌肉旁，李抒澔討厭他那樣沒有焦距的眼神，一把推開他，顛倒了上下位置、坐在他身上。  
「呀，我說哥就不該喝太多，幹起來沒勁。」說著有意無意地夾緊了一下，金英助一個激靈回點神來，說了抱歉。但這不是李抒澔想要的。  
他騎在金英助身上，卻不自己動了，扶著對方的手抽了一隻給自己自瀆，面對著面，被快感揉捏變形的表情因為手上的快節奏更加失控，李抒澔整個人紅透了，最後一點濁白濺在金英助身上。  
「哥你看喔，我已經爽完了，不應期很不舒服，我其實可以走人了。」  
「什……」  
「你這種心不在焉的樣子我和你上什麼床。」  
說著真的讓金英助的滑了出來，往後坐在床上和金英助小眼瞪大眼。金英助沒有醉到忘了怎麼生氣，只還是什麼都沒說，前傾壓過李抒澔的身子吻他，而李抒澔跪坐在床尾，往後傾上身是懸空的，金英助扶著他的後腦勺——或許更該說是脅迫——大張的腿在發抖，因為姿勢因為高潮過後，而金英助全都視若無睹，直接又操了進去。媽的，是真的不舒服。李抒澔想。  
他就著李抒澔的點狠狠地操，其實也無所謂點在哪，甬道磨蹭之處無一不一片酥麻，甚至還痙攣著，卻把金英助夾得更興奮了，抬頭看李抒澔眉頭緊蹙，滿足感更甚。

「你就這麼喜歡惹人生氣嗎？」  
「哥不是本來就在生氣嗎？」

金英助唇角勾起，沒有回答。汗水打濕了他自己的頭髮，不論其他，倒有點像在發洩運動，想想其實本來就是。階段過去李抒澔的前端又顫顫巍巍地立起來，緊貼在一起的身軀開始不安分地蹭動，金英助卻惡意地將他翻了個身，柱身抵著床暈了一片濕潤，李抒澔就算被操得多麼過分都不怎麼哭，那他也只能讓他用另一種方式泛濫。  
李抒澔無所謂金英助這點惡趣味，適當點能讓人更興奮，噁心點想他和金英助或許是天生一對，變態似的施虐欲和受虐愉悅，他只是厭倦無趣的事物，並且熱衷於挖掘失控的人性——性事中尤其。  
然而金英助卻對他溫柔地笑起來——無關乎朋友、炮友、情敵。李抒澔並不排斥，因為這並不特別，只是現在的情況會顯得有點矯情，所以他閉上眼睛，加強的聽覺清晰地傳進淫靡的水聲肉體拍打聲和他自己的情喊。他感覺金英助加快了速度，將近時卻抽了出來。  
金英助把套子拆掉，射在他臉上。  
而他也再高潮了一次。


End file.
